Many people spend long periods of time in front of computers engaged in leisure and work activities. Overuse of a computer mouse during such activities may cause stress to the hand and possibly lead to repetitive stress injuries. In particular, when the mouse is a poor fit for the hand causing the hand to over-extend, over-rotate, and/or excessively lift, overuse of a computer mouse may cause discomfort for the user.